


Alex Danvers Has A Type

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Series: One Shots, Prompts and Previews [17]
Category: Alena - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alena - Freeform, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Corporate Agent, F/F, I blame this damn show, I don't know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lenex, Minor Astra/Alex Danvers, S2x01, Spoilers, WTF Brain, spoilers for season 2 of supergirl, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: Alex thinks about what happened in the plaza...Spoilers for Season 2 Episode 1 of Supergirl





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This happened due to that damn episode. I don't even know it just occurred to me and had to be written...I blame plot bunnies and other things. 
> 
> Yes I'm calling them Alena though y'know I guess Lenex works too?? It's either that or Corporate Agent

Alex stood in her office, arms crossed over her chest eyes running over the screen as it was displayed to her. Lucy had teased her well before now that she had a type, if only the woman had realized how true that was. She knew she was in trouble the second she had lain eyes on the other woman. A trouble that only tripled with the events that followed.

She felt her chest tighten as she tried to take another deep breath, feeling the band there tighten. When she looked at those eyes she saw another;s, the angle of her features wasn’t too dissimilar and it only made her heart ache more. If she tried she could convince herself of something else, but she didn’t want to try not after today.

Alex never told Kara about her feelings, never once betrayed the promise she made to another Kryptonian, even if they were enemies, while there were times when they simply just were. She wasn’t exactly sure when it had happened just that one minute they were in one another’s face and the next her mouth was being invaded and she was trying to conquer an alien who could crush her with nearly a thought.  
  
They had nearly been caught at the DEO when Astra had requested she be allowed to practice some kind of Kryptonian rite, saying she would comply with anything they required of her as much as she could so long as it was Alex who watched over her. The irony of it at the time had been Astra had indeed followed through with that rite, what she hadn’t mentioned was that it was only part of her intention.

Before Alex could stop her, even with the Kryptonite defenses she was against a wall and the pair of them had given in to one another. Alex had been bruised and sore the next day but knew Astra hadn’t made it out unscathed either. They played their roles after that, two sides of the same coin and when General Lane had shown up and tortured her that was when Alex had chosen her side.

She had been the first to visit Astra afterward, even before Kara. Soothed her, comforted her as she could and made a promise to her that she swore deep down she would never fulfill even as Astra begged and made her swear on Kara’s life while Astra swore on the great House of El to try and convey the seriousness of it. Even if Alex again refused to believe how serious Astra had been with those promises they swore upon one another.

The last time she had kissed Astra, allowed her to conquer her body and mark her irreversibly as Astra’s own was during the Black Mercy. She had been so weak and afraid and Astra knew, she knew what Alex had needed, and what she herself felt she deserved. Fucking was cathartic and while they had done that to try and erase the pain from one another and everything else going on, in their screwed up worlds, it had bound the pair of them together in a way neither could even hope to untangle.

By the end of it all Alex had been to Krypton and back, seen her enemy and lover in a new light only to find herself being forced to fulfill the promise she had made her. A promise she swore herself to, a promise she hated herself all the more for. She didn’t care that Lane’s torture had poisoned Astra beyond repair, that she was already dead inside, even with the little bit of comfort Alex had provided her in between then and the moment Alex had split her heart in two.

Astra had told her she loved her, that she knew it then, that she felt for the first time she deserved it and then told her to call Kara so she could say goodbye in the way she should have said hello so many weeks, months, years before.

Alex closed her eyes to the memories, switching off the screen as Lena Luthor’s picture went to black. She saw Astra in her, ot just in her features but her determination, in the way she was trying to change the core of a rotten family tree.

She hadn’t expected to be so thrown off when she first laid eyes on her tracking Corbin, but her body responded as soon as she had seen the gun and the look on Lena’s face. She told herself over and over t was training, it was instinct, it was skill she had honed with Kara and J’onn and the DEO.

Alex knew better, she was angry and fought like she would have had it been Astra on the other end of that gun. It was like a second chance, to fulfill the promise she had made to an alien who both stole and broke her heart. She swore somewhere she heard Astra’s voice in her mind, fueling her on, telling her Brave One that this was another chance, another moment of redemption, another soul that she could touch and maybe this time wouldn’t be the right place and the wrong time.

It was an end and also a beginning.

Until she was looking down the barrel herself. She felt Kara behind her, knew she wouldn’t be able to move fast enough before Alex was hit and when the gun sounded Alex faced her death openly, willingly, as if she deserved it as her penance for destroying a creature of Rao where she couldn’t save her.

Only to find herself staring at a woman who could pass as the woman’s own daughter, holding a gun and looking at Alex with such awe that she was still shaking from the sensation, not of the gun and shooting someone, but the visceral reaction to the woman who had stepped in to save her.

Lena wasn’t sure what she had conveyed to the Agent in that moment but the pair were lost to each other for what felt like an endless passing of time until Kara spoke and Alex flinched. She was on her knees, pressing her hands to the wounds of the man who had tried to kill her and felt her chest tighten even more.

Once the paramedics had arrived Lena had finally found the nerve enough to approach her, turning over the weapon she still had, knowing it belonged to the redhead who stole her thoughts and made her weak in the knees without prompt.

“Thank you… Agent?”

“Danvers.” Alex answered catching Lena’s slight surprise and recognition of her name. Their fingers touched with the exchange and setting Alex’s nerves on edge as she glanced down as Lena’s skin lingered on hers. “Alexandra.” She winced at herself and cleared her throat. “Alex.”

Lena nodded slowly, fingers curling into her palm to seal away the sensation of the other woman’s touch, where she figured the woman would be cold, her skin was surprisingly warm. “Lena.” She swallowed and in a rush found her arms around Alex’s stiffened body, pressing the life out of her before composing herself and stepping back. “Thank you for saving my life, Alexandra, that was very brave.”

Her voice was enough to make Alex stop breathing, but being surrounded by her, the genuine vice of her arms, the warmth of her body, the press of her cheek against her neck and the sudden vulnerability the other woman displayed did things to her insides she hadn’t felt since…

“It’s my job.” It was all she could think to answer in the moment, wetting her lips with her tongue as Lena nodded and the mask slid back into place.

“It’s not.” Lena wanted to say ‘yet’ but managed to keep her voice in check.

Alex shifted her jaw, holstering the weapon before looking back up, catching the other woman tracking her eyes over her frame and the various accoutrements she had, or so she hoped.

“Agent Danvers?” The woman startled slightly when she heard Hank’s voice, holding up a finger to Lena as her other hand went to her ear. He relayed a series of orders and information to her before she acknowledged him and then turned her eyes back up to Lena.

“You have to go.” Lena surmised causing Alex to nod as she tried to find the best way to actually make her departure that wasn’t rude.

“One of our other agents will see you back to your home, we’re still assessing the building and this scene.”

Lena worried her bottom lip, taking a half step closer without breaking their gazes. “Must it be another Agent?” She questioned softly, glancing past her a second to the movement of red capes before looking back to Alex. “I, I would feel safer with you.”

It’s enough to make Alex forget how to breathe, and her hands curl into fists at her sides.

Alex opened her eyes again, standing alone in her office, thinking of the other woman who turned her head all too quickly to be considered normal, or healthy. She told herself this time would be different, this time she would keep her heart chained, she wouldn’t make promises she couldn’t keep. Alex wouldn’t let herself get involved beyond the level of just protecting the woman should she be faced with the same situation she was today.

That way she wouldn’t fail her, she wouldn’t end up killing her like she had Astra, like she almost had Kara, or her mother, or her father, or herself or any number of others she always seemed to find herself responsible for and on the other end of some life ending situation with.

Her thoughts were broken when her phone went off, glancing to her desk she saw the name across the top, pulling in another deep breath, telling herself it was just the nature of the situation. The connection people made when facing death together, and saved by each other, it would fade. Or so she hoped.  Alex closed her eyes and turned away, leaving her phone untouched as she walked out into the D.E.O.’s main hub, Lena’s name flashing over the screen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is AstraD's fault AND last weeks episode when Lena showed up at Kara's and saw Alex again AND this weeks episode because of Maggie... fml

Alex sucked in another deep breath, everything still felt so raw and exposed though the overwhelming feeling of humiliation had dulled somewhat but it still lingered in the back of her mind like some kind of snake ready to strike at her emotional core and self confidence at any moment.

“Are you sure you’re going to be alright?”

“Kara.”

“Look, I, this is rough, and new and it’s no trouble for me to stay ov-”

“I’ll be fine. Always have, always will be.” Alex gave a tight smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“I can get food from that place you like and-”

“Eat it yourself, I’m okay. I promise.”

Kara eyed her sister giving her an empathetic look. “Don’t make ones you don’t intend to keep, to me or yourself Alex.”

Alex let out another sigh, giving a small nod before pulling Kara to her and hugging her as tight as she could. “I promise I will call you in the morning.”

Kara nodded against her shoulder, reaffirming her hug on Alex before pulling back, searching her sister’s face for another moment. “We’ll spar in the green room, work it off.”

Alex’s smile was genuine with the sentiment before nodding. “Alright, now get home, otherwise I’ll worry about you.”

Kara grinned. “Don’t think I won’t check with J’onn either, stay put, try to rest if you can’t sleep. You know I’m just a blink away.”

“Oh my god out already.” Alex laughed gently, moving around her sister and easing open the door before gesturing for Kara to make her way through it. “Move.”

Kara grinned, easing past her sister and turning on her heel. “No call I’m showing up here fair warning.”

“Good night Kara.” She pushed on the door, letting it shut in her sister’s face, hearing a gentle laugh on the other side.

“Night!”

Alex locked her door then, leaning back against it with another sigh, wondering how she was going to get to sleep at all before pushing off the structure and heading for the small mess of her kitchen. Not before shutting and locking her windows just in case Kara decided to go grab food from her favorite place and double back with the intention of staying the night anyway.

She poured herself another glass of wine, hoping maybe this last one would chase away the demons threatening to climb out of the darkness of her mind again now that she was alone. She swallowed a mouthful of the dark liquid, wincing at the slight burn of the volume she was attempting to consume rather than the dry nature of the beverage.

Within the span of a few moments, or even a few seconds for all she knew, the majority of her kitchen was habitable enough for her to leave the rest for morning. She snagged her wine glass, the thin edge pressing against her lips only to be drawn away with the knock at her door.

Clearly she knew her sister better than she knew herself. Alex let out a small sigh, setting the glass down.

"Seriously Kara, you better have forgotten some,” Alex practically flung the deadbolt aside, dropping the chain of her door before yanking it open.”....thing..."

The woman on the other side of the door looked out of place, and worried and uncomfortable, rubbing at the back of her neck as a means to do something, anything with her hands. Alex is immediately struck with confusion, eyes running over the other woman’s frame while her brain plays twenty questions with itself to try and explain what she’s seeing. Physically this manifests with Alex taking a half step closer.

"Sorry I, I got your, I found your...."  
"Are you okay you look-"

The two talked over one another and the innate protective streak that runs in the Danvers bloodline squared Alex's shoulders and straightened her spine. Her knuckles turn white around the door edge as the thought that the other woman is in danger and that’s why she’s here makes Alex turn towards the side table by her door to get her back up piece from the drawer there.

Alex is intercepted as slender fingers thread into her hair, stealing her breath, the warmth of a body stepping close enough to be felt without touching forcing her heart to beat itself against her ribs. She’s pulled up hands wrapping around slender hips for balance before trembling lips surround her own.

Her eyes close a second after and a gentle gasp escapes her when she feels the press of those hips into her own before fire erupts in her body as tentative becomes bold with a lick and a whimper before Alex is turning her head and deepening the kiss allowing the other woman inside. The fingers in her hair curl, thumbs rubbing at her cheekbones as Alex wraps an arm around the other woman’s waist, her finger filters through dark hair, pulling the woman closer with her new anchor until their bodies are flush and the door shuts as Alex dominates the kiss.

Another series of whimpers escapes around groans from both women, sharp inhales signal more oxygen is required by both of them and a burning tug of teeth around Alex’s bottom lip draw her eyes open as the two break apart.

Alex is beyond dumbstruck and panting a bit, her near bruising grip easing on reflex as their bodies allow a few inches of air between them again. Slender fingers are brushing Alex’s jaw and ice blue eyes are searching her own for answers the woman is afraid to voice.

"Tell me I'm not,” the woman swallows visibly, tracking Alex’s blush to her kiss swollen lips, leaning towards them again but coming up short as they nearly come together again.

Alex is fighting with herself on so many levels, and if anyone had told her the past twenty four hours were her life she would have laughed herself silly.

“Not what?” Her voice was rough and betrayed her emotions, her heart nearly beating itself to a pulp against the cage of her ribs as she waited for the other woman to answer.

“Having saviors guilt or something.”

Alex’s brow furrowed in confusion, lips breaking apart as she nearly chases those lips hovering near her own as those fingertips find her throat and smooth over her neckline instantly making her knees weak.

”Wh-?”

“Alexandra I can't get you out of my mind I don't think I've ever seen anyone make a roundhouse kick look sexy and I never thanked you, really thanked you for saving my life an-"

"Lena?."

The CEO swallowed visibly, pale eyes scouring Alex’s features before she found some whisper of a thing that was once her voice. “What?"

"Shut up.” Alex cut off the woman’s protest with another kiss, breathing Lena into her easing the ache of being rejected by Maggie and some of the loss of Astra she knew she would never get over.


	3. Chapter 3

Lena stood at the corner of the hall just leading from the elevator.

“-because I don't want to imagine my life without you in it.”

“Pool… tomorrow night.”

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

Lena swallowed hard, glancing down to the flowers in her hand before turning, leaving the flowers on the nearby table in the hallway before making her way back into the elevator, making sure to press herself against the wall so should Maggie come around the corner she wouldn't see her and she wouldn’t have to pretend to be polite and keep the door open.

The evening with Kara and company came and went without incident, amazing all things considered. Alex had stayed with Kara once all the boys had gone, sharing the bed with her sister while they talked, or she talked and Kara listened. Part of her reason initially for staying had been her guilt for not having realized Kara had even been taken, which was only furthered by the voice in her head that sounded so much like Astra making her feel even more guilty for letting it happen.

Somewhere between midnight and dawn Alex broke, all manner of secrets spilling out of her like a damn being released. After everything that had come together and fallen apart especially with her finally coming out and accepting these parts of herself and then almost losing Kara on top of it was too much.

Within hours Kara was tucked around her sister, holding her like Alex used to after a bad dream when they were younger, wide awake and fearless to what the world might throw at them. Kara was determined to let Alex sleep once her adrenaline and emotions had worn through and she finally collapsed.

Kara had texted J’onn and Olsen both, letting them know she and Alex were taking a family day what with all that had gone on and that only the strictest of emergencies could bring them in to either the D.E.O. or CatCo.

It was mid-day before Alex even attempted to stir, Kara’s fingers easing from her hair so as not to startle her sister as she heard the sudden intake of breath off wakefulness.

Alex drew up sharply, feeling the warm body beneath her she cracked a dry and scratchy eye open, breathing a small sigh of relief upon seeing Kara before she let her head fall forward with a loud sigh.

“Morning sunshine.” Kara whispered as Alex wiped the side of her face and flopped over onto her back jostling the both of them slightly.

“Why do you never draw your curtains.”

“Feels wrong not to feel the sun when it comes up as directly as I can.”

Alex grumbled and put her arm over her eyes to block it out before moving her arm up again to glance at the window then with a groan laid it back down. “How late is it?”

“How do you-”

“The sky is blue and the sun is high, it’s far from early morning Kara.”

“Almost one.”

Alex reached up then, snagging a pillow and smooshing it over her face before letting out a loud moan of agitation.

“Nks unna ee oo aaaad.” She huffed around the fabric causing Kara to laugh and pry the pillow lower.

“He already knows you’re fine. We all need a day sometimes.”

“Yeah well, if it were Cat instead of Olsen-”

“Nothing would happen, she’s not my boss anymore, Snapper is, and he doesn’t even know I exist half the time. It’s fine.”

“I did not mean-”

“No but you needed to. Like I said Alex I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I never gave you that space before now, I will take anything you have to give me to make up for it. Any place any time. Okay? We’re sisters, you’re my best friend let me be that for you?”

Alex let out a deep sigh, giving a slight nod. “I’m trying, I am, it’s just, I’m not used to me and things like this. I’m the rock remember.”

“Yeah but even rocks can crack Alex.”

Alex chuckled gently, shoving the pillow back under her head. “What do you have in the way of breakfast?”

Kara hmm’d. “Well, fridge is a little empty but there’s always that all day breakfast diner down on 8th.”

“Fly and grab?”

Kara turned her head to look at her sister, smirking gently. “For you, today, absolutely.” Kara pulled herself up with a grunt, already making to change into her super suit. “Then you can tell me more of this love triangle of awesome you’re in.”

“Oh funny, so hilarious you are.”

“This is payback for all the noise you made about me when I told you how I felt about Cat.”

“Excuses excuses.” Alex allowed before Kara was up and out of her apartment to get them food.

The pair spent the day exchanging stories and moments over food and a beer for Alex until the sun started to set and her nerves easily started to get the better of her.

“Which one?”

Alex rubbed her hands on her jeans, having changed into one of Kara’s sweaters earlier.

“I promised Maggie pool.”

“Oh right.” Kara made a slight face before shoving another pot sticker into her mouth.

“Wow.”

“Mphut?”

“I just, never realized how much of an ass I was.”

Kara made another questionable noise before Alex grinned.

“That look, that tone, your posture, I know it well. I think I wear it better but then again I’ve never actually seen it on you until now so.”

“Smut nup” Kara swallowed and chased after her food with water. “I’m allowed to be protective of you, especially considering all of that. I mean who says that and doesn’t.” Kara held a hand up to stop herself. “Sorry, I’m projecting and I shouldn’t. You do what and who you wanna do Alex.”

“Really Kara?” Alex threw her a pointed glare.

“No really. This is, I have no other way to compare it other than coming out as Supergirl and initially before J’onn shot me out of the sky, it was exciting and crazy and I wanted to do everything I could and push every boundary I thought I had and destroy every barrier I set up inside myself about who I really was.”

“What exactly do you think I”m going-”

“I’m serious Alex. This is, this is important to you, for you and you need to be careful is all I’m saying, be considerate of yourself and do things for you not for other people.”

Alex gave a nod, studying Kara carefully, letting her words sink in before she finished off her beer. “I need to get home and change.”

“Do you want to change or is it because you-”

“I need to shower, I’d like to use my toothbrush and get comfortable before I go play pool, as friends, with Maggie.”

Kara nodded over and over a few times before sticking another pot-sticker in her mouth. “I mwuv yu.”

Alex grinned openly, dragging her sister into a hug. “I love you too. I’ll call you when I’m done.”

Kara nodded while Alex texted an Uber gathering her jacket and shirt. “I’ll bring back the sweater later.”

Kara waved her off when Alex held up her phone with a wave. “Be good and call Cat already, tell her she should send you those packages to the D.E.O. instead of CatCo so we can join in the fun at both your work places.”

“Ha ha very funny.”

 

 

Hours later while Maggie was getting them another round Alex found herself leaning into her pool cue watching the other woman chat up the tender in place of M’gann at the bar, easily catching the flirting stance the officer seemed to exhibit around particular women who piqued her interest.

She let out a small sigh, wondering if tonight had been a mistake, even if it was under the guise of friendship, the way that sight alone made her feel on the inside churned her emotions and swirled her self doubt up to the top of her internal consideration barrel.

Alex drew in a slow breath, finishing off her beer while she waited for her next round, glancing over at their nearby table and seeing her phone light up.

She was trying to step back again from the woman whose name she saw displayed. To get her head on straight and not rush or lose herself to someone so completely again like she had Astra, especially with someone like Lena. Christ, she was still trying to figure that all out still as well. If her attraction was genuine or if it was just a surrogate for feelings she never resolved with Astra coupled with her romantically inclined rejection from Maggie.

She ran her hand through her hair, wrapping it around the back of her neck thinking about that night a few days ago. Even with Maggie she had thought maybe, just maybe she had found someone, different, just as average and normal as she was in a far above normal set of circumstances and a high level security clearance that just happened to deal with aliens like her.

How wrong she had read that, and of course just when she thought she couldn’t get any further into the rabbit hole she had dug herself out of Lena was kissing her and she was kissing Lena back. Somewhere amidst that revelation she had the chivalrous self sacrificing level of control, although she wasn’t sure how or from what depths it had manifested to be honest. Perhaps she was learning far more than she realized from Maggie and her just friends insistence.

She had managed to navigate Lena to her couch, and while they had continued kissing somehow, somewhere in an unspoken language she was unaware they shared they had curled up in one another and fallen asleep there. Whether it was the alcohol or the lateness of the hour, the emotions and adrenaline she wasn’t sure at least on her behalf. She wasn’t about to assume how Lena had managed to slip into a similar state.

“You gonna answer that?”

Maggie’s voice pulled her out of her reverie, offering a nervous smile to the other woman as she was handed another beer.

“I’m out with you, I’ll call her back in a,-” the phone beeped then, her screen telling her there was a voice mail.

Maggie rose a brow, recognizing the name as the newest CEO in town, then looked back to Alex before a grin split her features. “Holding out on me?” She teased catching the signal of a text message, her mirth instantly draining as she caught sight of the message bar relaying the text.

“Alex.”

“I don’t.. I don’t even know Mags, I mean she, we-”

“Alex!”

The woman blinked only to have her phone thrust in her face, sobering instantly as she saw the start of the message flag before it disappeared.

“911 Alexandra please I need you.”

Alex was the first one in, Maggie behind her, guns drawn and each running on the fumes of alcohol and adrenaline as they wove through the modest penthouse apartment of one Lena Luthor.

Or what was left of it.

Furniture was overturned, lights were busted out or scattered to the floor. Maggie knelt down around a corner, arm extended as she checked the hall, Alex stood behind her, each taking in the amount of closed doors before the shatter of glass from somewhere on the second floor pulled their attention.

Alex was on the stairs first, Maggie behind, they wove around one another towards the loft-style landing, seeing light at the end of the adjacent hall. Maggie signaled to Alex she was taking point before Alex tapped out a relay code for the agents on standby in the underground garage.

“Alex, I can’t see inside, this place is laced in lead.” Kara spoke as quietly as she could so as not to give the woman’s position away just in case.

“Keep watch just in case this is a trap.” Alex whispered before she and Maggie edged down the hall.

Maggie crossed the doorway, Alex and her bracing themselves on either side before she toed the door with her boot. Alex caught the glow and reacted on instinct, dropping to her knees and yanking Maggie’s feet out from under her a split second before the doorway and wall exploded in a burst of heat.

“STAY BACK!” Lena cried, pain and fear laced in her voice. “I-”

“LENA!” Alex shouted, while Maggie turned over on her stomach, wincing away the stars from her eyes where her head hit the floor.

“Alexandra?” Her voice was instantly smaller, relieved but still laced with pain.

“I’m not alone..”

“Lena?” Kara’s voice resounded, she was inside the apartment the second she saw the burst, coming over to Alex and Maggie, scanning over the latter for injury.

“Supergirl?” Her voice was additionally relieved but still wavered. “Are you...did they..”

“Did who?”

“Cadmus…” Alex and Kara exchanged a look while Kara helped Maggie sit up.

“Lena I’m coming in.” Alex warned before pushing the door open further feeling her heart sink.

Lena was surrounded in destruction, her hair wild and askew from some kind of struggle, her eyes were closed tightly and she was curled against the far corner of the bathroom. Her shirt was torn along her left arm and there was blood on the floor and dried across Lena’s face but otherwise she seemed alright.

Alex was near her in a second, sliding to a stop across the marble. “My god Lena what the-”

“My mother...cornered me..made me choose.” Lena coughed her hands coming up to her ears as she shut her eyes even tighter. “Make them stop stomping around!” She shouted, curling tighter into herself.

“Lena…”

“WHAT?!”

She started to open her eyes again only to have them glow brightly and as Alex gasped with what she thought would be her last breath Kara was there, taking the brunt of Lena’s sudden outburst of heat vision.

“Lena squeeze my hand.” Kara offered, actually wincing when the woman fumbled for the offered limb before grabbing hold of it. With it Kara threw Alex a knowing look. “We’re going to get you some help. But right now Lena Alex is going to tell you how to focus what you’re hearing okay?”

Lena nodded over and over while Alex scooted closer again and Kara returned to Maggie.

“Listen to my heartbeat Lena, focus on it, it’s right here.” She eased one of Lena’s hands to her chest, letting her feel the rhythm of the muscle beneath, hiding the wince due to the bruising pressure of Lena’s fingertips against her. “Close the world out, pin point your focus on that sound until there’s nothing else.. “

Lena nodded over and over, breathing hard and heavy as she tried to focus on Alex’s heart, trying to shut out all other sounds until the overwhelming sounds of her entire building and then some slowly began to filter away. Her body relaxed with each layer of sound she surpassed until her entire focus was Alex’s heart.

“That’s it.” Alex encouraged on a whisper until Lena’s grip went completely slack and she promptly passed out.

 

 

“Her own daughter.” Maggie murmured, watching Lena’s vitals from where she was still unconscious in the medical area.

Alex was nearby, arms crossed tightly over her chest while Kara edged out of the room and looked towards her sister like a kicked puppy.

“Alex I’m so sorry…”

“W-why are you apologizing?” Maggie asked, glancing between the two women confused.

Alex continued to study Lena before letting out a dark sigh of her own and glancing to Kara, her eyes turning glassy.

“I..I didn’t know, I had no idea.”

Alex shook her head, shoving a tear away before looking back to Lena. “None of us did, least of all her. You had no way Kara, no way of knowing her mother would get defensive or jealous or-”

“Wait what the hell is going on here?”

Kara looked to Maggie then back to Alex before her sister shook her head and looked down to her boots. “Cadmus. Lena’s mother is behind Cadmus. She caught Supergirl and Mon-El and made it a point to ask what Supergirl’s involvement with her daughter was.”

“And what, because Supergirl knows Lena she-”

“Said her mother made her choose.”

“That’s sick.”

“That can’t be why she wanted my blood. Just to test her family loyalty?”

“I don’t know-” Alex turned as Maggie made to storm off. “Where are you-”

“Gonna go talk to some people. This bitch needs a reckoning.”

“Maggie wait.” Alex moved away from her sister, walking into the glare the other woman held for the world right now. “You have a concussion you need to stay here-”

“No, I need to go do something, for her, for you for Supergirl. This, this is beyond-”

“Maggie stop. Just stop. You need to recover, just like she does, like we all do from this and go at this with a more rational approach.”

“Cause that’s gotten us all somewhere.”

“Don’t you think I want to storm that place and take matters into my own hands?! They took my father from me, they still have him. They took Supergirl and because he helped her he may… “ She let her words fall between them and let out a breath, not realizing Kara had come closer. “And now Lena… if you go out there like this, asking around there’s no telling what’ll happen. So please, if you want to do something, stay here.”

Kara set a hand on Alex’s shoulder, her emotions spilling over again as she reached up and squeezed her sister’s hand as tightly as she could.


End file.
